


Front row access

by orphan_account



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Teasing, Whining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sana is in the front row, a private access to her own show.Dahyun.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Front row access

Elegant, dreamy, charming, yet domineering.

Minatozaki Sana.

She's probably one of those people who got a lucky roll when God made her, and one of the reason Dahyun feel fire light up in her heart (and down to her thighs too).

And yet there she is, hand roaming on Dahyun's chest, waist, and finally her thighs, while she nibbled her ear lightly enough to turn it red. Dahyun let out soft moans in return. Eyes flutter shut not wanting to look at her reflection on the mirror.

"Nuh-uh, Dahyun. What did i tell you before, baby?" Sana pinches both of Dahyun's nipple until she hears the younger yelp and opened her eyes.

"L-look at the mirror.." Dahyun replies with a ragged breath. There's a dry tears stain on the corner of her eyes, her chest moving up and down, face flushed and sweaty, eyes glued to the mirror. This isn't her. Dahyun isn't herself. It's always been that way if she's with Sana.

"And yet you did the opposite.. Oh no, does my Dubu want to get punished?" She whispered right next to Dahyun's ear that makes the younger shiver. Feel her body is in fire with Sana's breath against her ear. "You liked the idea don't you, baby girl? Watching yourself turns into a complete moaning mess on the mirror, while my head is between your thighs?"

" _S..Sana.._ "

"Use your words, Dahyunnie. There's a reason you have—" she lifted Dahyun's jaw with her hand, eyes fully darkened with lust as she stared at the younger reflection. "—this.. pretty lips of yours, y'know."

Again, Dahyun feel her body is in fire. A huge fire caused by Sana's little tease.

" _N..no.._ I'm _not—_ I don't.." Dahyun mumbles between soft whimpers. Sana's hand is still dangerously low around her core but not touching it, making her groan and parted her thighs. Sana smirks at the changes. "You're a mess baby, did i do this to you? Did i make my adorable whiny baby becomes this wet?"

Dahyun shook her head. Sana mumbles a small, "I guess you really want a punishment," before she grab a hairclip from the coffee table and use it to pinches Dahyun's nipples. Dahyun moan loudly as she grips the armrest, her eyes starts to get blurry with tears.

"Where's the attitude you had earlier, sweetie? Guess i get it out of you, huh?" Sana ask, never breaking eye contact with Dahyun on the mirror.

Dahyun starts to blurt out apologies between high pitch moans, her other hand gripping to Sana's hand and trying to move it closer to her inner thighs. Sana immediately pull away, a whine leaving Dahyun's mouth.

"Did i ever said that you can touch me, Dahyunnie?"

Shit.

"N..no," Dahyun mumbles as tears leaking down her cheeks. Sana immediately turns the chair around so Dahyun is in front of her, she rubs the tears from the younger, kissing it away.

"Is it too much, honey? I can stop if you want." Sana ask softly. It took Dahyun a couple of minutes to recover from her hiccups which come when she cries, she shook her head as a response. Sana leans down to capture Dahyun's lip into a gentle kiss, then to her forehead and finally her cheek. Whispering how the younger is being so good for her, how she's endured it well.

"Now then, Dahyun, you don't want to miss the show, right?" Sana turns the chair back to it position, facing the mirror. She give light kisses right below the younger's ear, before she trails her hand down to the center. Dahyun's hip jolt when she feels sensation of her core being rubbed beneath the fabric with two fingers. She grips on Sana's arm, soft moans in between while trying her best not to closed her eyes.

"Good girl. Now i want you to watch yourself slowly becomes a complete mess without looking away from the mirror, you can do it for me, right?" Sana grins, she give small circle on Dahyun's clit before she finally inserted a finger inside.

Dahyun eyes widened as she let out high pitch moan. She.. pretty much looks like a slut in a situation like this. Her mouth forming a perfect '0', her cheeks felt like it's burning, sweats and tear turning into one, her necks full with deep purple hickeys, while her nipples turns red from getting pinched by the hairclip. It's obviously embarrassing, but some part in Dahyun tells her otherwise. It's kinda.. making her more aroused.

"Enjoying the view, baby girl? Enjoying how my finger fuck you this good?" Sana asks, Dahyun can clearly see a smirk on her when the older slid another finger inside. "Tell me how it feels, Dahyun."

"Good.. _so— Oh God—_ so _good.._ "

"Dahyun.. you're so erotic right now." Sana mumbled, eyes glued to the way Dahyun tremble and turning into a mess in front of the mirror. Dahyun can feel it building in her stomach with each thrust, each kisses, and each hot breath from Sana. The way Sana starts to mumbles praises to her ear.

" _Sana—_ "

"You're getting tighter around my fingers, baby. It's okay, Dahyunnie. Cmon, come for me." Sana gives another kisses on Dahyun's ear, making sure the younger feel comfortable with her.

The grip on Sana's arm and the armrest getting stronger as Dahyun feel her walls tightening around Sana's fingers. The stimulation is overwhelming and Dahyun felt her toes curl up from the pleasure, a strong shockwave of ectasy release over her body. Sana slow down her pace so that Dahyun can ride it out.

After Dahyun has recovered from her orgasm, Sana licked her fingers clean from the juices with gaze still glued to the mirror. Letting Dahyun watch how her tongue licked it clean.

Intentionally or not, Dahyun catch her gaze on the mirror.

And perhaps, Sana immediately recognize the way she stare at her.

Lust.


End file.
